Sweet Dream
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: In New Moon Edward never left. A quick one shot of how her birthday evening could have gone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight.**

 **Summary: Edward never left in New Moon after Bella's birthday party disaster, a little one shot of how their evening could have gone.**

 _Sweet Dreams_

Edward sat in the rocking chair that rested in the corner of Bella's room, watching his angle as she slept. It had been a trying day. It was supposed to have been special, it was her birthday after all. He had wanted to take her out to dinner and then perhaps a nice walk in the moonlight, but Alice, as usual, felt the need to interfere and insisted we throw her a party. He found it quite ironic that it was the physic's decision that ended up nearly killing her best friend. You would have though she would have seen it coming.

A paper cut, a simple paper cut. Edward panicked and ended up accidently pushing his love into a table filled with crystal, causing her to sustain an even deeper gasp and in so making the situation ten time worse. He briefly considered leaving Forks, believing his sweet Bella shouldn't have been forced into the midst of their dangerous world. He thought she should be able to live a normal, long and happy life…yet he couldn't let her go. Instead Jasper had already left, he would arrive in Alaska in due time, Alice will be joining him in a few short days.

"Bumble bees took my homework."

Edward, smiled at his love talking in her sleep. Some nights she would not utter a single word, others it was as if she was reading from a novel. It was quite entertaining, not that he would ever tell her that.

"No, buzz away. I'll get Edward, he'll eat you!"

Edward's grin widened. Emmett had suggested he record her nightly conversations, and save it for potential future black mail material. He never would, of course, but the idea was quite humorous.

"Love you Edward," She hummed. "Kiss me." She then processed to giggle. Her giggles however soon turned to something else. Something Edward was having a hard time not, well, reacting to. "Oh Edward, yes, right there," She moaned her body moving under the covers. "Oh…oh yes, oh God!" her small hands had formed into fists, the sheets twisting in her grasp.

This had happened before, and Edward would normally force himself to leave to avoid temptation, this time however… he didn't. For reasons he didn't quite understand he found himself watching his mate intently as she continued to moan his name pleading him for more, to go faster, harder, deeper. At this point he could no longer control his own body, the part of his anatomy that he tried to deny for so long steadily began to react.

Edward groaned as he stood from the rocking chair, looking down he could see his manhood pressing against the fabric in his pants. It was becoming uncomfortable, but in a very pleasing manner.

"Oh, Edward I'm going to…"

And suddenly he smelled it, her body reacting to her wet dream and then… he snapped.

Bella woke with a start at the sudden sensation of something pushing down on her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Edward.

"Edward, what-

Her vampire boyfriend's lips pressed themselves firmly to hers interrupting anything she was about to say. Bella, not used to seeing this side of him, happily reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, that was when she noticed something rather large and hard poking at her thigh.

She gasped at the realization of what it was, but as Edward didn't seem to mind, so she decided to take things a little further and began rubbing herself against it.

Edward groaned, God he didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was trying to be careful, not to hurt her but… "Bella" he rasped out.

"It's okay Edward, let me make you feel good, please." She gave a whispered plea, giving him a long lingering kiss on the nape of his neck. When he didn't tell her to stop she took that as a green light. Moving her body down on the mattress slightly so she was aliened with him, she gave him another long, deep kiss and started to move.

Edward had seen this being done in the minds of people and his siblings for decades but nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to the feel of his beautiful Bella rubbing her soft sex against his raging hard on. They were both trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake Charlie but the closer they came the more difficult that was.

"Edward….I-I'm so close."

"So am I…oh God Bella."

The creaking of the bedsprings and the continuous thud, thud, thud, of the wicker headboard against the wall grew steadily louder until finally…

Bella's pink lips turned into a perfect O as her body shook with pleasure, Edward followed right behind her.

After a momentary pause Edward rolled off of Bella and onto his side, his girlfriend turned on her side to face him.

"Thank you," She whispered, gazing into his golden gaze. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that with you."

Edward gave her a crooked smile, "It wasn't exactly one sided."

Bella laughed softly, "No, I guess not. Still… what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining, it's just you've never reacted that… well intimate with me before.

The young-in-bodied vampire, ran his thumb across her cheek and then her lips. "You were having a very vocal intimate dream about me and I… I don't know I just couldn't stop myself."

Bella blushed, she remembered that dream. Evil Bee's were trying to make her fail Biology, but Edward saved her and… she rewarded him. "I suppose I should say sorry for getting you worked up like that but I'm not."

Edward laughed, "Don't worry Bella, I'm not either." Then, in usual Edward style, he kissed her brow and told her to get some rest. She was asleep within minuets.

XXX

 **A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed this little one shot. It just popped into my head so I thought I'd write it down.**


End file.
